Post-Interview
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: One-shot. After interviewing Rainbow Dash for the Wonderbolts, Spitfire and Soarin have an angry but personal conversation.


"So Rainbow Dash, what makes you think that you'll be a good Wonderbolt?" Spitfire asked opening up the applicant's file.

Soarin chuckled. "Why wouldn't she be a great Wonderbolt? She saved all of Equestria a number of times with her friend, can perform a Sonic Rainboom, is not too bad of a dancer, was best in her class at our Wonderbolt Academy and recused my pie at the Grand Galloping Gala."

"I'm asking Rainbow Dash not you, Soarin," Spitfire lectured.

Rainbow Dash giggled. "Well, exactly what Soarin said. I have great skills when it comes to flying, the education for the job, and have on numerous times displayed my ability for leadership."

"And you rescued my pie!"

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to be a Wonderbolt?"

"She probably wants to be a Wonderbolt, because being a Wonderbolt means she gets to spend time with awesome stallions like me."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Yeah, you're pretty cool Soarin. But, the real reason I've always wanted to be a Wonderbolt is because the time I first saw one of your shows has always stayed in my memory. I was a really little filly and I had to stand on my dad's back to see over the crowd. I'm not even sure how old I was, I didn't even have my cutie mark yet. But that first show was when I realized that I want to fly and be part of something so awesome."

"Whoa, that's deep. Isn't that deep, Spits? I wish I said something like that when I had my Wonderbolts interview. I think for that question I said, ''cause those suits you guys wear will look totally good on my body. I got a tight looking butt.'"

Spitfire rolled her eyes again and ignored Soarin's stupid comment. "So, Rainbow Dash what have you done to prepare yourself to be a Wonderbolt?"

"I went to the Wonderbolt's Academy and earned a best in class medal," Rainbow Dash answered. "And before I went to the academy I practiced every day on my own time. I even entered and won a young flyers competition."

Soarin grinned. "I remember that! You saved are butts there. That unicorn friend of yours, that had butterfly wings for some odd reason, totally knocked us out when she was panicking. If you didn't fly down and safe us, then we would probably been like pony road kill."

Spitfire nodded and remembered that day, but decided not to say anything about it. She didn't like making the applicants feel like they were going to get into the Wonderbolts. Giving an interviewee false hope or the smallest amount of hope usually made them cocky. Spitfire didn't like cocky.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said. "I was so very nervous during that competition."

"You were awesome that day!"

"Have you competed in any other competitions besides that young flyers completion?"

"I did a few competitions when I was a filly in flight school. I haven't really done many now that I'm older," Rainbow thought for a second. "The young flyers competition is probably the only one that I've done since flight school. I've been busy with being Ponyville's weather pony, and I had to help Twilight Sparkle a number of times-"

Soarin cut her off. "Oh yeah, you're friend's with Princess Celestia's best student. No wonder you get to help safe Equestria so many times." He laughed. "How does your special somepony feel about you going off to save the world? I bet it makes it hard for you too to hang out."

Rainbow awkwardly laughed. "I guess that would be a problem if I had a special somepony."

"You mean that you don't have a somepony in your life?"

"Soarin that's a personal question!" Spitfire stated. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, its okay I don't mind. I already said my answer anyway. I don't have a very special somepony."

"How can a cute mare like you not have a special somepony?"

Spitfire glared at Soarin. "That's another personal question."

"I don't know. I never really thought about having one anyway."

Soarin grinned. "You know what? I think we should hang out more. You're clearly awesome."

"Thanks."

"We should have dinner together."

"That would be fun, but I have plans with my friends tonight." Rainbow gave a weak laugh. "You can come if you want, but I really don't want to listen to Rarity tease me. She still teases me about how I danced with you at Twilight's brother's wedding."

"She's probably just jealous 'cause you're a great dancer."

"I think I stepped on your hoof a few times."

Spitfire rolled her eyes feeling annoyed. "Can we please get back to the actual interview?"

"That's only because I didn't let you lead right away." Soarin chucked. "Hey, more evidence about how you would make a great leader!"

"Thanks."

Spitfire sighed. "What makes you think that you'll be a good leader?"

"Well, I did lead Ponyville in making a hurricane to send up water to the weather factory," Rainbow Dash answered. "I'm also leader of the Weather Team every time we have Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. I'm in charge of making sure all the Pegasus clear the sky like they're supposed to."

"Don't forget to mention your ability to lead on the dance floor!"

"Oh, and according to Soarin I'm a pretty good at leading the tango."

Spitfire nodded. "Well, this was a good interview. Thank you for coming Rainbow Dash. If it isn't any trouble, then I would like to have a follow-up interview. When are you free?"

"I'm free anytime next week."

"Me too. Well, expect Tuesday. I'm going to gone all day visiting Manehatten for promotional stuff."

"Good! I'll mark the calendar for your follow-up interview to be next week on Tuesday."

Soarin frowned. "But that's when I'm away from the Academy."

Spitfire ignored Soarin. "Is Tuesday a bad day for you, Rainbow Dash?"

"It's a bad day for me!"

"No, I'm free Tuesday," Rainbow Dash answered. "But, if you don't mind it would be more convenient if we could have this follow-up interview on Monday. I think my friend Pinkie is scheduling another party for her pet alligator on Tuesday. "

"Pet alligator?" Soarin asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Gummy doesn't have any teeth," Rainbow answered. "Oh, and with Pinkie you just don't question it."

Spitfire sighed. "So, I'll schedule your meeting for Monday."

* * *

"Well, I think that went well," he said after the applicant left.

"I can't believe you."

He sighed. "What did I do this time."

"You were hitting on her during that whole interview!"

"Okay…"

"Don't play dumb with me," she spat. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He frowned. "I do?"

"Yes! You do. In what universe is it okay to ask somepony about their very special somepony?"

"In every universe? It's a normal question."

"Not for a professional interview! Why the heck do you care if she has a very special somepony? This is a professional organization! Personal information like that is unneeded!" She put her hoof to her forehead. "Why were you even here?"

"Uh… because our professional organization has a policy that states that two parties need to present during-"

She cut him off. "Horse crud! You were perfectly fine with ignored that policy prior to this interview. You bailed for all the other interviews! But, for this one you show up! Just because you found the applicant cute! She really isn't that cute!"

"Hey, she's cute."

"Unbelievable! You could have at least stayed quiet and let me do all the talking, but nooooo. That task had to be impossible for you. You had to try to sweet talk her into being your very special somepony!"

"I was just being polite. I wasn't trying to sweet talk into doing anything."

"You know what? I'm glad she turned you down. I'm glad that she said she had plans with her friends later-"

"She invited me to come with her."

"No, she didn't. She said she that you could come but she didn't really want you to because she didn't want her friends to tease her. I'm sure that her friends would certainly love to tease her from bring a weirdo like you to dinner."

"I'm not a weirdo."

"Yes! Yes, you are. You're obsessed with eating large qualities pie. Can't talk to fillies. Heck, I'm probably the only girl you can actually talk to for more than twenty seconds."

"Dude, I just talked to Dashie for like twenty minutes-"

"What the heck? You already have a nickname for her? UGH! Whatever, that was an interview! That doesn't flipping count! She only stayed 'cause it's been her flipping dream since was a flipping filly to be a flipping Wonderbolt. She probably was thinking about making a mad run from here just to get away from you and your weirdness."

"Ouch. That's cold."

"Seriously? Did you have to hit on her?"

He sighed. "I wasn't really hitting on her."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Really? So, asking somepony if they have dinner plans isn't really hitting on them?"

"No," he answered. "That's just being polite."

"And asking somepony if they have a very special somepony also isn't hitting on' them?"

"Okay, you got me there." He bit his lip. "I guess that question is a little subjective."

She glared at him. "I can't believe you."

"Uh… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked. "Sorry? Is that seriously all you can say? You just cost this organization a promising new rookie! I doubt that she'll ever come back to this academy! Heck, we'll be lucky if she decides to watch one of our shows outside the academy."

"Hey, she's going to come back. She scheduled a return date for a second interview."

"She probably did that just to be polite. I doubt she'll show up later."

"I think she'll show up later. She seemed pretty excited to have a follow-up interview."

"That wasn't excitement. That was her ready to get the heck away from you!"

"Hey, I don't think I scared her," he stated. "She did laugh at my jokes."

"Those were awkward laughs! That's just her being polite. She probably thinks you're corny as can be, and super unoriginal."

"If she didn't think I was funny, then she wouldn't have laughed."

"She wasn't really laughing! All those laughs were fake!"

"They sounded real to me-"

She cut him off. "How would you know what real laughter from a girl sounds like? I'm the only girl that you can actually talk to."

"That's really mean of you to say."

"Well, costing us a promising rookie with your stupid attempts of sweet talk was really mean of you to do."

"Sorry…" He paused for a second. "Do you want me to apologize to her?"

"I don't want you talking to her. Ever," she answered. "You're just going to screw it up. She's already terrified of you."

"Sorry," he repeated. "Is there anything I can do to make this right?"

"Never talk to another filly again," she answered glaring at him. "You better promise me that you won't."

"I can't promise that."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to die alone?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to die alone?" he repeated.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to die alone."

"Oh? So, now I'm supposed to change who I am and fine comfort in stallions?" he asked mockingly. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"No…"

"Then why can't I talk to fillies?" he questioned. "Heck, why is this even important to you? Why the heck are you allowed to dictate my life?"

"I'm not dictating your life! I just don't want you talking to fillies 'cause you're so very bad at it!" she answered. "You're scaring off promising recruits!"

"I'm not scaring off anypony! I just showed up for one little interview to do my stupid job! And you get pissed 'cause she's cuter than you and thinks I'm funny! I didn't even scare her off! She's going to come to this follow-up interview-"

She cut him off. "You know I only made a follow-up interview 'cause I getting sick of all your stupid cutesy attempts of sweet talking! We could have actually finished that interview if you weren't here!"

He glared at her. "If I didn't know any better then I would say that you're jealous."

"Jealous?" she asked turning a shade of red. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous of a cocky pony like Rainbow Dash?"

"It sure sounds like your jealous. You're getting pissed off for no reason."

"I do have a reason to be pissed! You just scared off a promising new rookie!"

"I didn't scare her off! You're just jealous that she laughed at my jokes!"

"She wasn't really laughing!"

"Yes, she was! You're just mad cause I'm capable of talking to other girls besides you!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

She blushed. "Fine! I am jealous! Happy? I'm pissed that you can actually get a girl to laugh at you. I'm pissed 'cause you don't even bother trying to make me laugh or smile. I'm pissed 'cause I liked you for a very long time-"

He cut her off. "What? You like me?"

"Did I freaking stutter? Yes, I do freaking like you. I've liked you for a very long time, but never had the guts to say anything."

"Good grief Spits, I've liked you for a very long time and never had the guts to say anything either."

"Don't call me Spits."

"Meh, whatever. So, I guess that means we're dating now."

"I guess you're freaking right. Why the heck didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Hey, why the heck is it my fault? You could have confessed your feelings way sooner."

"Maybe I wanted you to be a gentleman!"

"Well maybe I find it hot when a girl takes charge and speaks her mind!"

"I'm the captain of this organization. I do that all the dang time!"

"Yeah. I know. It's freaking hot."

"You could have at least asked me out like a gentleman!"

"And keep this beautiful moment form happening?"

"This isn't beautiful! We're freaking yelling at each other!"

"You look hot when you're angry!"

She groaned. "UGH! You're so bad at talking to fillies!"

"Hey, I just got you to confess your feelings to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me already you freaking weirdo."

"Fine!" He leaned across her desk and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey Dashie!" the Pegasus's friend called as she landed in Ponyville. "How was your interview with the Wonderbolts? Did you wow them with your super awesome superb abilities? You're probably the only pony they interviewed that helped saved Equestria like…" She thought for a second. "Uh… like a zillion billion times. You're probably like the only pony they ever interviewed that can do a Sonic Rainboom too!"

"I think I wowed them big, Pinkie. Soarin even asked me if he could join me for dinner," she answered laughing. "I bet he wants to hear more about how awesome I am. He seemed really impressed with me."

"That's great news! We should totally invite him to join us on our mane six dinner this evening! I bet he'll love to eat all the apple treats Applejack promised to bring!" Pinkie Pie enthused. "Hey! Wait! Weren't you being interviewed by two different Pegasus ponies?"

"Yeah, Soarin and Spitfire."

"You should totally invite both of them to join us!"

Rainbow Dash took out her wings. "That's a great idea!" She laughed. "No wonder Spitfire seemed a little annoyed. I didn't invite her to come to dinner with us."

"Go back and invite both of them!"

"All righty!" Rainbow Dash took off from the ground.

"Tell them that it was my idea!" Pinkie called as her friend flew off.

* * *

Rainbow Dash used her hoof to knock on the door to Spitfire's office. There was no answer, so she knocked again. There was still no answer.

"Uh… Captain Spitfire?" she asked. "I was just wondering if you and Soarin would like to join me and my friends for dinner. My friends are cool with both of you guys coming…"

She put her hoof on the doorknob. It was unlocked. She opened it. She switched on the lights of the office.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys were dating-"

Spitfire cut her off. "Turn off the lights!" she commanded looking up from her man candy.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I sort of made-up a personality for Soarin. Since he has so little screen time, and the only thing we know about his personality is that he likes pie, I figured I could make him whatever I wanted. I decided to make him a little cocky. **

**I doubt he's like this in other fan works. He seems pretty chill in the one's I've read about him. **

**Anyway, please point out any grammar mistakes I might of made due to my lovely curse of dyslexia. The sooner I fix them the better. **

**Oh, and feel free to review without mentioning my horrible grammar. :) **


End file.
